puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Cat
|death_date= |death_cause=Heart attack |birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |birthname=Victor Mar Manuel |trainer=Huroki Sito |height= |weight= |debut=April 21, 1977 |retired=July 8, 2003 |}} Victor Mar Manuel (October 17, 1954 – January 28, 2006) was a Mexican professional wrestler, better known by his ring name,Black Cat. He was best known for his work in Japan. Professional wrestling career Universal Wrestling Association (1977–1981) Victor Mar Manuel was born on October 17, 1954, in Mexico City, Mexico. He trained under his father, Huroki Sito, a luchadore. He made his professional wrestling debut on April 21, 1977, under the ring name Kuroneko which was translated Black Cat. In his debut match, on April 21, 1977, he defeated Mr. Bronce at a Universal Wrestling Association event. In UWA, he was a midcarder working for promotion's small buildings including Arena Naucalpan and Arena Neza. In 1979, he won the Naucalpan Tag Team Championship with Villano IV. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1981–1994) After spending four years with UWA, he translated himself into Black Cat. He debuted in the Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling on April 21, 1981, as a luchadore opponent for Tiger Mask whom he went on to beat in a puroresu vs. lucha libre match. In 1982, he briefly returned to Mexico but came back to NJPW as a referee. He also wrestled there as an undercarder. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (1994) In February 1994, Black Cat left NJPW and debuted in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, a promotion in his hometown Mexico which was his return to Mexico. After his debut in AAA, he joined the stable Los Gringos Locos as the latest member of the stable. The group consisted of La Pareja del Terror (Eddie Guerrero and "Love Machine" Art Barr), Konnan and Madonna's Boyfriend. This group was the most hated stable in the history of lucha libre. While in AAA, he feuded with Mascarita Sagrada. At TripleMania II-A, held on April 26, 1994, he teamed with Guerrero and Barr but lost to El Hijo del Santo, Octagon and Perro Aguayo. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1994–2003) In September 1994, Black Cat made his return to NJPW often teaming with the masked Love Machine and Black Tiger. He stayed there and kept wrestling as an undercarder but he never returned to AAA. He also refereed matches. In 2001, he was involved in a serious injury and 2 years later in 2003, he retired as a referee and a professional wrestler. World Championship Wrestling (1998) While in January 1998, he made two appearances with Atlanta, Georgia based World Championship Wrestling. His first WCW appearance was at January 12, 1998, edition of Nitro where he lost to Marty Jannetty. His second and final appearance with WCW was on January 15 edition of Thunder where he teamed with Ohara and Gedo but lost to Steiner Brothers and Ray Traylor in a 6-man tag team match. Death Manuel suffered a massive heart attack and died on January 28, 2006. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging / Release German suplex **Gory special **Powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **Greatest Wrestlers (Class of 2009) *'Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling Commission' **Mexican National Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked him #'435' of the top 500 singles wrestlers the PWI 500 in 1995 *'Tokyo Sports' ** Achievement Award (2006) *'Universal Wrestling Association' ** Naucalpan Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rokambole Luchas de Apuestas record References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster